


Yes.

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fun, Love, Sweet, olicity - Freeform, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are best friends but that's not all they are because in any kind of universe the chemistry and love they have for each other is undeniable so it's time for next step.





	Yes.

Oliver opened the door to the apartment like it was his own. Honestly sometimes here he felt more at home than at his own place.

“Hi beautiful,” he said while closing the door.

When he turned to the person who was standing in the middle of living room he stopped in his tracks.

“You are not Felicity.”

The blonde woman turned around. There was a smile on her face.

“Do you always call your best friends beautiful?”

Oliver just starred at her. He had absolutely no idea who this person was.

And then he heard a voice coming from bathroom, that sound became his favorite thing.

“Sara come on give him a break,” Felicity walked up to him. She grabbed his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Hey you.” 

When he looked at her he couldn’t help the big smile that spread across his face and she returned it.

“Don’t listen to her,” she whispered right before she winked at him.

He let out a breathy chuckle.

“Ehem….don’t forget that she is here in the room with you.”

Both of their heads turned to look at the other woman.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she walked back to her female guest. She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Oliver.

“This is my friend from Vegas Sara. We grew up together. I am pretty sure I told you about her,” Felicity explained shortly.

Sara flashed him a big grin. “And you are Oliver Queen. I heard a lot about you,” she wiggled her eyebrows as she stretched her hand out.

Oliver was a little bit confused as he looked at Felicity for a moment but she just shrugged. He reached his hand out and shook Sara’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said warmly.

“Oh it’s so nice to finally meet you. Felicity told me you are hot but damn the real version it gets me even more.”

Oliver pulled his hand away feeling a little bit awkward. He scratched the back of his neck.

“Sara!” Felicity scolded her.

Her friend just raised her hands up. “Sorry, sorry.” The smile didn’t leave her face though.

“I am so sorry for her. She is definitely lacking manners,” Felicity shot her what could be called a death glare.

“It’s okay,” Oliver looked at Felicity and he immediately calmed down.

They were looking at each other and smiling totally obvious to the third person in the room.

Sara stood there for a moment and then she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Finally Felicity realized why Oliver was here in the first place.

“I just need few more minutes and then I will be ready to go on our date.”

After she realized what she said her eyes grew bigger and she had slightly panicked voice, "I didn’t mean date as date date just to friends, best friend going out…not like you know…it doesn’t need to be…”

Oliver couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth. He loved her rambles, she was so cute that he wanted…no he head to push that thought away at least for now.

“Felicity,” he said her name softly. He put his hand on her cheek and it she closed her eyes. “I will wait for you, go get ready.”

When she opened her eyes she bit her lower lip and nodded then she walked back to the bathroom.

“That was so smooth.”

Oliver turned his head and saw Sara lying on the couch.

He wasn’t sure where his place was when there was someone else in the room.

“Oh come on Oliver I don’t bite,” she patted the space next to her.

He hesitantly walked to the couch and sat down keeping a distance between them.

“I didn’t think a man looking like you would be that awkward. I guess that’s why Felicity likes you so much.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that so he just gazed at her.

“Do you talk to anyone else besides Felicity?” She asked him.

He was quiet for a moment.

“I am sorry it’s just I am a little bit nervous.”

Sara smiled at him and this time it was kind and warm. 

"You are going to tell her tonight?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you are madly and completely in love with her."

Oliver took a deep and sharp breath as his eyebrows raised.

Sara just shook her head and laughed shortly, "don't act so surprised it's pretty obvious."

He just kept staring at her.

"But don't worry I won't tell her," she winked at him.

In the same moment a third voice joined them.

"Tell me what?" Felicity asked her head slightly cocked.

Both heads that belonged to her guests turned to look at her.

"That I am terribly mad you are leaving me tonight," Sara joked.

Felicity just rolled her eyes, "don't act like you are so offended. You love that show, " she pointed at the tv, "more than me."

Sara chuckled, "that's true." 

Felicity looked at Oliver, "are you ready?"

He stood up and nodded then he looked at Sara, "it was nice to meet you."

"You too, have a good time and don't come back to late Smoak."

Felicity just shook her head as she grabbed Oliver's hand and they left the apartment.

"I am so sorry for her," the blonde said when they were finally alone. "I don't know what got into her."

"She is normally not like that?" 

Felicity thought for a moment, "she is always like that."

Oliver chuckled, "she wasn't that bad."

His friend raised an eyebrow, "she was hitting on you Oliver."

He looked at her, "are you jealous Smoak?"

She bit her lip as she gazed down on the ground. She didn't reply and somehow it was satisfying for Oliver that she didn't say no.

"You could tell me that she was visiting you. We would put off our dinner."

"You told me it was important for you to meet also she came unexpectedly and I will have a lot of time to spend with her and now," she wrapped both her hands around his arm, "I want to spend time with my best friend."

They walked up to his car and he opened the door for her.

"Always the gentleman," Felicity smiled at him as she got into the car.

"Just for you," Oliver winked at her as he closed the door and walked round the car to the driver seat.

"I like that version of you."

"What do you mean?" He asked starting the car.

"The relaxed and playful one. You were pretty tensed with Sara."

Oliver licked his lips as he tapped his finger against the steer wheel, "you know how I am with people I don't know. I am sorry if I was really awkward."

"Just a little bit. Thankfully you are good looking," Felicity teased him.

"Not hot?" Oliver bantered back.

"Oh God..." Felicity closed her eyes and laid her head back against the seat. "I still can't believe she said that. She is truly lacking the mouth filter."

"Like someone else I know," Oliver looked at Felicity and she turned her head towards him in the same moment. "We are almost at the restaurant where we are going to have the not date date dinner."

Felicity laughed out loud.

He truly loved that sound, it was so melodic and beautiful.

Shortly after that they reached the nice and little restaurant where Oliver made the reservation and got inside.

They sat at the table and the waiter came to take order of their drinks.

"Water and red wine please," Oliver said politely.

The waiter nodded and left them alone.

"Are you going to order the food for me as well?" Felicity asked raising her eyebrow in a playful way.

"You didn't want the wine?" Oliver asked.

Felicity wrinkled her nose cutely, "I did, you know I love red wine."

"So all is good," he smiled at her.

"Why was it so important for you to come here?" Felicity asked.

"Straight to the point I see," Oliver slightly cocked his head.

"We can small talk if you want about weather or that lady over there who hasn't stop checking you out since the moment we walked into the restaurant."

Oliver's lips turned into a small smile, "are you jealous again?"

Felicity sent him challenging look "Do I have any reason to be?"

He quickly shook his head, "No, never."

"Good."

"I think we should talk about that night?" Oliver started slowly.

"The night we had sex?" 

Felicity was always blunt with her words. That was one of many things he loved about her.

"I think it's not that hard to say Oliver, sex. We had sex, kinda great sex."

He didn't know how she could speak about it so normally and openly. It didn't happen a lot that two best friends had sex with each other and then they just carried on like nothing happened.

"You acted like nothing happened, " Oliver said the thing that bothered him the most.

"Me?" It seemed that his words took her by surprise. "When I woke up you weren't even there." 

"Felicity, I was in the kitchen making you breakfast."

"But I didn't know that," she huffed quietly.

"You were awful to me that day," there was a nostalgic hurt in his voice. "You literally threw me out of your place."

Felicity was almost chewing on her lower lip. 

"I panicked okay? You weren't there when I woke up so I thought you regretted it and then I saw you just casually making breakfast and being so happy and it made me mad."

"I still can't understand why." 

Oliver was interrupted by the waiter who brought the food they order in the middle of their conversation.

They both said thank you and were left alone one more time.

"I honestly don't know why either," it looked like Felicity really felt guilty. "I know I messed up and I am sorry for that."

"I was really hurt you know because I thought..."

And for the second time Oliver got interrupted.

"Jerry look what a sweet couple," the elderly woman from the table next to their said with a smile on her face.

When she realized they heard her she smiled at them. "I am really sorry to interrupt you but you look so lovely together and your boyfriend is very handsome."

"He is not my boyfriend, " Felicity mumbled.

"That look on this boy's face says something different, " she winked at the blonde. "I will leave you to your dinner, enjoy it."

Felicity looked down at her plate, "that was weird," she said quietly.

"Felicity," Oliver reached for her hand.

She looked at him.

"Do you think I would sleep with you and risk our friendship just to leave you the next morning?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly back then." 

Oliver seemed more confused than ever, "but why? I really don't understand-" 

"Because the guy I have been in love with for years finally made love to me," Felicity muttered interrupting him. 

"Felicity..."

She shook her head, "it was so cliche that even I didn't want to believe in it." Tears were coming into her eyes, "I have to go I am sorry." She stood up abruptly and run out of the restaurant.

"Felicity!" Oliver stood threw few bills at the table and ran after her.

Thankful she wasn't very good at running in heels and he caught up with her quickly.

"Stop," he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Oliver don't," she pleaded.

"I won't let it go. I won't let you go," he pulled her closer.

"What-"

And before she could say a word his lips were on hers. He pressed them almost shyly against hers not wanting to force on her something she didn't want. But she was quick to reciprocate. Their lips moved together in the well known from their one night way. Her hands found its way around his neck, his moved to her waist as he pulled her even closer.

She moved her head to the side giving them better angle as the tip of his tongue touched her lower lip. She opened her mouth letting their tongues meet and start the erotic dance.

Oliver hand's moved to her butt squeezing it lightly and making Felicity moan. She reached up on her heels as she moved her head right in front of his.

Oliver pulled back a little bit wrapping his lips around her lower one and sucking on it. Then his hungry tongue darted back inside her mouth. Their bodies didn't leave an inch of space between them.

They stand there totally lost in each other for minutes until the need of air made them pull back.

"You look thoroughly kissed," Oliver smiled widely at her not taking his hands off her butt.

Felicity just giggled as she wiped some remains of the lipstick off of his lips, "I feel like that."

Oliver put the lost strand of her hair behind her ear.

"The kiss was nice, well it was amazing," she played with the button of his shirt. "But I want to hear-"

"I love you Felicity Megan Smoak. I have loved you for a very long time and-"

This time Felicity was the one that kissed him. It was also a very intense and passionate kiss but much much shorter as there was something she had to tell him as well.

"I love you too Oliver Jonas Queen," she smiled at him.

"As your place is slightly occupied in this moment, do you want to go to mine?" He reached for her hands and interlinked their fingers together.

She was nodding before she answered, "yes."

He let go of her one hand and still holding the other he lead her back to his car.

On their way they met the older lady and her husband she just simply winked at Felicity.

And the blonde woman smiled widely.

"Hey," Oliver said softly.

She looked at him.

"I think there is one more thing to say."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Felicity laughed as she cuddled to his side, "you are crazy."

"And completely serious," he waited for a moment. "So will you?"

He looked down at her.

"Yes."

That one word made him the happiest man on the face of the Earth.


End file.
